Due to the affordability of mobile devices and the ever-increasing quantum of applications provided thereon, the number of mobile devices is increasing along with the amount of data used. Furthermore, more applications are being developed to integrate these mobile devices into vehicle systems, for purposes, such as, to provide Internet accessibility. Such vehicles include a telematics unit or similar device that can operate to provide Internet accessibility to the mobile devices via a cellular network. Most wireless networks whereto the mobile devices connect only provide a single wireless access point (i.e. hotspot). This can lead to slow communications between a network (e.g., the Internet) and the mobile devices because all devices would have to pass data through the single hotspot and be communicated over a single channel of operation (i.e. a certain frequency or frequency range) thereby causing a bottlenecking effect. Introducing more hotspots helps ail this bottlenecking problem; however, it may create adjacent channel and/or co-channel interference depending on the degree of channel overlap and the amount of hotspots on a given channel.